The present disclosure relates to a display control device including a display, a display control method, and an image forming apparatus.
A mobile terminal device includes a key placement surface, a touchpad, a controller, and a display section. The key placement surface has a plurality of keys. The touchpad detects a user's touch on each key. When the touchpad detects that the user has touched some of the keys, the controller sequentially displays, on the display section, characters assigned to the keys touched by the user as candidate characters. The controller confirms and determines the candidate characters displayed on the display section when the user does not touch any key for a specific period of time after the touchpad detects that the user has touched the keys.